music_bands_databasefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Scorpions
'Scorpions '''est un groupe allemand, formé en 1965 à Hanovre. Membres du groupe Membres actuels *Rudolf Schenker (31/08/1948) : Guitare rythmique, guitare, chant (depuis 1964) *Klaus Meine (25/05/1948) : Chant, guitare (depuis 1969) *Matthias Jabs (25/10/1955) : Guitare, guitare rythmique, chant (depuis 1978) *James Kottak (26/12/1962) : Batterie, chant (depuis 1996) *Paweł Mąciwoda (20/02/1967) : Basse, chant (depuis 2004) Anciens membres *Lothar Heimberg : Basse, chant (1964-1973) *Wolfgang Dziony (1949) : Batterie, percussions, chant (1964-1973) *Karl-Heinz Vollmer : Guitare, guitare rythmique, chant (1964-1970) *Michael Schenker (10/01/1955) : Guitare, guitare rythmique, chant (1969-1973, 1978-1979) *Francis Buchholz (19/02/1954) : Basse, chant (1973-1983, 1984-1992) *Uli Jon Roth Roth (18/12/1954) : Guitare, guitare rythmique, chant (1973-1978) *Jürgen Rosenthal (28/07/1949) : Batterie, percussions, chant (1973-1975) *Achim Kirschning : Claviers (1973-1974) *Rudy Lenners : Batterie, percussions (1975-1977) *Joe Wyman : Batterie, percussions (1977) *Herman "Ze German" Rarebell Erbel (18/11/1949) : Batterie, percussions, chant (1977-1983, 1984-1995) *Ralph Rieckermann : Basse, chant (1993-2000, 2000-2003) *Curt Cress : Batterie, percussions (1996) *Ken Taylor : Basse, chant (2000) *Ingo Powitzer : Basse, chant (2004) Discographie Albums studio * 1972 : Lonesome Crow * 1974 : Fly to the Rainbow * 1975 : In Trance * 1976 : Virgin Killer * 1977 : Taken by Force * 1979 : Lovedrive * 1980 : Animal Magnetism * 1982 : Blackout * 1984 : Love at First Sting * 1988 : Savage Amusement * 1990 : Crazy World * 1993 : Face the Heat * 1996 : Pure Instinct * 1999 : Eye II Eye * 2004 : Unbreakable * 2007 : Humanity: Hour I * 2010 : Sting in the Tail * 2015 : Return to Forever Albums live * 1978 : Tokyo Tapes * 1985 : World Wide Live * 1995 : Live Bites * 2001 : Acoustica * 2011 : Live 2011: Get Your Sting & Blackout * 2013 : MTV Unplugged - Live in Athens Cover albums * 2000 : Moment of Glory (avec l'orchestre philharmonique de Berlin) * 2011 : Comeblack * 2014 : MTV Unplugged Compilations * 1979 : Best of Scorpions * 1982 : Hot & Heavy * 1984 : Best of Scorpions Vol. 2 * 1984 : Gold Ballads' * 1989 : Best of Rockers 'n' Ballads * 1991 : Hot & Slow: The Best of the Ballads * 1992 : Still Loving You * 1993 : Hot & Hard * 1995 : Deadly Sting * 1995 : Born to Touch Your Feelings * 1997 : Still Loving You - The Best of * 1998 : Hot & Slow: Best Masters of the 70's * 1998 : Big City Nights * 1999 : Best * 2000 : Pictured Life: All the Best * 2001 : The Millennium Collection: The Best of Scorpions * 2002 : Bad for Good * 2002 : Classic Bites * 2003 : Ballads * 2004 : Box of Scorpions * 2005 : The Platinum Collection * 2006 : No. 1's * 2006 : Gold * 2007 : Deadliest Stings: Greatest Hits * 2010 : Icon * 2010 : Icon 2 * 2013 : Wind of Change: The CollectionGold Ballads' (album de Scorpions)'' Catégorie:Allemagne Catégorie:Groupes fondés en 1965 Catégorie:Hard Rock Catégorie:Heavy Metal Catégorie:Krautrock Catégorie:Pop Rock Catégorie:Progressive Rock